A major public health need is to bridge the gap between the current state-of-the-art in smoking prevention and commercially available curricula which are either unproven or known to be ineffective in preventing cigarette smoking. This Phase I SBIR application requests 6 months of support to develop and test commercially viable smoking prevention curriculum materials based on a prevention model called LIFE SKILLS TRAINING (LST) which has been demonstrated in a number of major studies to reduce cigarette smoking by as much as 87%. Thus, this project would provide a commercial application of information obtained over a decade of prevention research. Through a series of well-defined stages, prevention materials based on the LST model will be developed, reviewed, and subjected to focus group testing. Results will be tabulated and evaluated; revisions based on these findings will be incorporated into the final version of the curriculum. The resulting product will be an attractive and easy-to-use set of smoking prevention materials for middle/junior high school students which can be marketed to schools in the US and Canada.